


Consequences

by c_castro



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Triangle, Teenagers, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_castro/pseuds/c_castro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu likes Jurina, Jurina likes Yukirin, Yukirin likes Mayu. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

** Prologue **

 

* * *

  
  
Mayu was walking down the corridor on the early Monday morning. It surprised her that she couldn’t just sleep as she did like sleeping in on certain occasions.   
  
Usually she could just put her head on the pillow, close her eyes and flew away in her dream world where she usually fantasized about Jurina and all the amazing moments that they are going to have in the future.  
  
The only problem with dreams and reality is that you can dream whatever you want but sooner or later they will end and then you’re have no other choice but to deal with reality. Reality in this case was that Jurina is in love with Kashiwagi Yuki.  
  
Mayu had no idea why she would even like Yuki. There was nothing special about her. Yukirin was always cold and distant, it looked like she didn’t care about the people around her and was nice and polite only to few of her closest friends.  
  
Now walking down the corridor she was more than surprise to see this girl sleeping on one of the desks in their classroom. Many questions flew through Mayu’s mind but she still couldn’t understand what Yukirin was doing here. Why can’t she just sleep at home?  
  
Mayu walked inside. She came near Yukirin and sat down next to her looking at the girl with wonder.  
  
Suddenly out of the blue Yukirin woke up and looked in front of her. A little bit taken back to see Mayu here. Mayu looked like caught deer not really sure what to do or say next.  
  
Yukirin noticed how the girl tensed up and smiled shortly. Yukirin thought that Mayu was naïve with all the crushing and running after the one she adores. Yukirin kind of admired that the girl still hasn’t given up on Jurina who completely ignored her and let her know that nothing is going to happen between them.EVER.  
  
But it was a messed up situation because she had the same issue with Yukirin. Jurina had confessed her feelings to Yukirin three months ago and they stayed friends but sometimes it was really awkward because Jurina wasn’t the one to back down and time after time she tried getting Yukirin’s attention and sympathy.  
  
Unfortunately, Yukirin just didn’t feel it and you can’t force feeling on yourself, can you?  
  
“Enjoying the view?” Yukirin asked jokingly, though she knew that Mayu is not interested in her and even considered her as competition.  
  
Mayu gulped but decided to be confident for a change. She’s not going to intimidate me. “No. I’m having class here. I came sooner…and why aren’t you running after, Jurina?”  
  
Yukirin laughed lightly “look who’s asking. But you should be more attentive, Mayu, I have never ran after Jurina.“  
  
To say that Mayu was surprised would be an understatement. Not because of the words Yukirin said. They were quite simple. But the fact that this girl knew her name was somehow shocking to Mayu.  
  
She wasn’t sure if even Jurina knew her name though she was running after this girl for quite some time.  
  
Mayu still managed to ask while looking a little bit shocked at the same time “What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean I don’t need to run after Jurina. That’s your case.” Yukirin simply stated the truth.  
  
“You spend almost every free minute with Jurina! Of course you’re running after her…” You’re just lucky she chooses to be with you. Mayu thought to herself eyeing Yukirin angrily and suspiciously.  
  
“I guess that’s the way you choose to see it. If you turn off those loving eyes on your precious Matsui, you will see how everything really is.”  
  
“I know you’re in love with, Jurina”. Mayu said bluntly as if there couldn’t be any discussion about it and just because she was head over heels for Matsui everyone around her should feel the same way.  
  
Yukirin laughed honestly “No,I’m not…” saying simply once again “actually I’m in…very complicated situation with a friend that has confessed her feelings for me…but we’re still friends…and sometimes it gets…hard to stay this way.”  
  
Mayu squinted her eyes “you’re telling me that Jurina is the one that has fallen in love with you? Seriously? And why would you even tell me?”.  
  
“Because I don’t see any point of lying… I’m kind of tired of this…” Yukirin shrugged her shoulders while standing up “honestly…you can believe whatever you like, Mayu.”  
  
Even though she heard her name coming from Yukirin’s lips for the second time it still kind of surprised younger girl. But she managed to compose herself sooner and asked curiously “so..you…don’t like Jurina?”  
  
“She’s my friend. So you have free path to her heart”.  
  
Maybe she’s not as bad as I thought her to be? I mean…it should be easier if she really doesn’t have any feelings for Jurina…or does she? But what would be the point of lying to me?  
  
Mayu’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard familiar voice of the one and only Matsui Jurina:  
  
“Hey,Yukirin…” she said more cheerful then usual, looked shortly at Mayu trying to remember the name of other girl but couldn’t come up with anything so look back at Yukirin smiling slightly.  
  
Yukirin exhaled shortly “That’s Mayu. Watanabe Mayu, your classmate”.  
  
“Oh right, Mayu!” Jurina shouted more excited than she really was, of course Mayu had no idea that she was faking. Only Yukirin knew her friend’s tricks with people.  
  
“Well it’s nice to see you, Mayu, but now I would like to steal my…friend..” she stopped for a moment obviously wanting to call Yukirin more than that but controlled herself knowing that Yuki wouldn’t like that.  
  
She soon grabbed Yukirin’s arm dragging her away “See you around!” saying cheerfully and sarchastically at the same time. Yukirin had no other choice but go with Mayu though she managed to smile apologetically to Mayu leaving younger girl alone with her thoughts.  
  
_Jurina spends all her free time with Yukirin… Yukirin doesn’t like her… so she could like whoever she wants? What if she… would it be so bad to use Yukirin so I could get closer to Jurina? People have done crazier stuff for love. Right?_

 

 

**Chapter 1**

  


* * *

  
  
Jurina and Yukirin left the building now walking to the opposite side of all the students rushing to their lessons. Yukirin took her hand out of Jurina’s grip earning disappointed glance from the girl which she soon covered up with a smile when Yuki asked her “So…you wanted to talk about something?”  
  
“Well…I just thought I might save you from…”  
  
“Mayu”  
  
“Right…that girl. And don’t you want to spend some time with your friend before lessons?” Jurina asked seductively raising her eyebrows.  
  
Yuki smiled shortly but didn’t seem very happy “Depends on what you have in mind. Also you know I can’t be late. I’m on probation.”  
  
“Well you shouldn’t have missed so many lessons!” Jurina decided to scold Yukirin angrily just wanting some alone time with the girl she loved.  
  
“I’m sorry that I like to sleep.” Yukirin said shrugging her shoulder simply and then sighed giving up “so… what do you have in mind?”  
  
Jurina smiled more happily. That shining smile of hers. Actually only Yuki noticed when her friend was faking smiles and when she was genuinely happy.  
  
Jurina still didn’t give up and decided to tease Yuki while intervening their hands “come on…you can sleep during lessons, can’t you? I bet that’s what you were doing there in the first place.And… wait… what have you talked about with that girl?” she asked suddenly more interested.  
  
“Obviously about you”. Yuki answered bluntly and just because Jurina looked too happy believing that Yuki could actually discuss something about her she soon added “You do know she has the biggest crush on you, right?”  
  
“I don’t think it matters when I have my eyes on someone special”. Jurina answered immediately as if she has thought about these words for the last couple of minutes and just used the opportunity to voice them out.  
  
This made Yuki feel uncomfortable again but she decided to brush it off changing the subject. It seemed like it was the common thing she did after all Jurina’s confessions.  
  
“You still haven’t told me what you have in mind. And can we hurry up? I really REALLY can’t be late, Juri.”  
  
Jurina stopped for a moment looking at Yuki’s admiring it and not hiding the fact “well…I wanted to show you one special place I found few days ago. It won’t take very long” she added winking and dragging Yuki with herself once again.  
  
Yukirin decided it was pointless to protest as Jurina pretty much always get what she wanted so walked after the girl until they climbed up the stairs and after ten exhausting minutes reach the roof of their school with beautiful sight in front of them.  
  
Yuki took her hand out of Jurina’s. Probably doing this unconciously and didn’t even notice how Matsui squinted her eyes because of it.  
  
The trust is… Yuki was just too amazed with the view in front of her “wow…” was all she managed to say.  
  
Jurina forget this short incident with the hand admiring Yuki’s face along with all her features while looking directly at older girl “beautiful, right?”.  
  
Yuki nodded her head not even seeing Jurina.  
  


* * *

  
  
Few hours later their classes had already ended and the girls agreed to meet in the parking lot. Despite their feelings they were still friends and usually come to school together just to save money for gas. This time Yuki was the first one who sat on the bench waiting Jurina impatiently.  
  
Usually Matsui sprinted towards Yuki with a huge grin on her face and even hugged the girl whenever she got the chance.  
  
Today was different though. Yuki waited looking around a little bit impatient and even angry. I do have things to do, you know. But then she saw Mayu approaching rushing Jurina… Yuki decided to stay still watching the scene in front of her.  
  
Yuki couldn’t hear a word because of distance but it was not hard to understand what was happening. Mayu was confessing her feelings for Jurina. She couldn’t have chosen better place, couldn’t she? Yuki asked herself annoyed already knowing the scenario. Jurina will say something harsh, rejects girls feeling and walks away.  
  
And that was exactly what happened in front of her eyes. Instead of looking at Jurina (already knowing her expressions) Yuki didn’t take her eyes of Mayu.  
  
This girl was on the edge of crying but somehow she composed herself. She stood there hearing all harsh words and just looked right back at Jurina.  
  
When Jurina stopped talking and walked away, only then Yuki noticed Mayu’s hurt expression when she turned around and ran back to the school.  
  
Yuki had no idea why but this made her feel very uncomfortable. Sorry for the girl in question. She stood up and started walking that way but almost bumped into Jurina.  
  
Jurina smiled as nothing have happened and nodded towards her car “Let’s go? There’s also one more place I want to show you while driving back… you’re going to like it”.  
  
Yuki looked hesitant “Did you just turned Mayu down?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“That girl you talked like a second ago!” Yuki answered angry surprising not even herself but Jurina as well.  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes obviously unhappy “So what? Why are you asking? It doesn’t matter. Let’s go”. She was about to take Yuki’s hand but this time Yukirin was faster “No. Actually I have few things I need to do. So I will go home by myself”,and started walking towards school.  
  
“You’re going after her?” Jurina asked with disbelief.  
  
“I will see you tomorrow” Yuki stated shortly and didn’t wait any longer walking away and leaving surprised and angry Matsui Jurina alone in the parking lot.  
  


* * *

  
  
To say that Jurina was pissed off would be an understatement. The girl was furious because of Yuki’s previous reaction and she knew Yuki too well to understand that she as usual felt for weak girl cry.  
  
Sad girls were Yuki’s weakness. She just couldn’t walk away when she saw someone really hurt and always thought that it’s upon her to take care of the situation.  
  
Jurina was about to storm after her friend but somehow controlled herself understanding that it would not only make her the bad guy which she already was but also make Mayu even bigger victim.  
  
After few minutes in the parking lot looking to both sides: either to the way where Yuki went or to her car Jurina finally decided to talk about this with her friend later. Maybe she can convince Yuki to come to her house later tonight? Then they can talk all they want.  
  
Jurina sighed giving up and walked off to her car now driving away but before that she texted Yuki:“I’m really sorry about what just happened…believe me. And please let me explain everything. Could you like…come over tonight? We can talk and I will tell you everything, please?”. Realizing that she sounded desperate but that’s the only way Jurina knew how to convince Yuki to come.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yuki spend almost ten minutes until she finally saw the certain brunette she was looking for standing in the same class they met today first thing in the morning.  
Mayu stood still and looked through the window while trying to compose herself before leaving school. Though she had no one to impress she still didn’t want to show her weakness because then people would probably find out about this whole rejection incident.  
  
She was startled when she heard familiar voice from behind “Hey…you okay?” sounding concerned. More concerned then this girl should be.  
  
This made  Mayu angry. Is she kidding me? She come to laugh in my face? Am I okay? Do I look okey? Mayu let rage overcome her. After all, she didn’t show any of this to Jurina and she probably exploded inside turning around and facing Yuki.  
  
“What do you think?” younger girl asked harshly now looking Yuki up and down but not in the way someone would like to be looked at “Did you come her to laugh in my face and see my tears? Unfortunately, you’re a little bit late. But I’m not giving up so easily.So… you might have win this battle but not the war.”  
  
Yuki was surprised because of the fire in Mayu’s eyes. Honestly, she though she will find this girl completely devastated.  
  
“That’s not why I’m here…” Yuki answered honestly and showing her surprised face.  
  
“Really?” Mayu questioned as if trying to show that she’s not taking Yuki’s bullshit and don’t believe her a bit. “Then what brings you here, Kashiwagi? Care to explain me?”  
  
Yuki sighed giving up “I just thought…you might need someone to talk about what just happened…but I guess I’m not the right person for that… I don’t know how you feel but…”  
  
“Yes, you’re the one who’s breaking people! That’s how, Jurina felt when you pushed her away!” Mayu forgot reasoning and just wanted to let her anger now.  
  
To her surprise Yuki wasn’t fighting and that made her even angrier. “I know. I still feel horrible about it. But I also know how, Jurina, can react. I bet she didn’t let you down…easy way…” Yuki decided to chose words carefully.  
  
It was time for Yukirin to be the surprised one because Mayu ran towards her screaming with tears in her eyes which proved Yuki’s point. Younger girl would have probably knocked Yuki down or hit her in the face if Yukirin would have been slower.  
  
But Yuki caught Mayu’s arm not sure what do to next because the girl just broke down and started crying even harder completely giving up.  
  
In most case Yukirin wasn’t a hugger. She avoided human contact but this time was different. She just couldn’t walk away or ignore it and carefully hugged Mayu trying to give the comfort she needed.  
  
Meanwhile Mayu was too tired of fighting and just clanged tightly resting her head near Yuki’s neck with tears still rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“She was heartbroken, Jurina!”  
  
“And of course you took care of her as you usually do in such cases, right?” Jurina shouted back at Yuki while she couldn’t control her jealousy. “Like you always do when I reject someone! You know… she’s nothing special and no different than any other!”  
  
“It’s still doesn’t mean you should treat her this way”. Yuki argued back while crossing her arms and squinting her eyebrows angrily.  
  
The expressions on Yuki’s face surprised even Jurina. This made Matsui furious and even though she tried composing herself Matsui just couldn’t do that. Not right at this moment.  
  
“You didn’t care about any of them before! Actually you ignored and even laughed at the girls that they can be so pathetic running after me and asking for my attention when I had no intention of giving it to them! You even laughed after all that incident with Churi which was surprising even for me! And I know you all my life! So what happened now? You become weak?”  
  
Now Yuki’s face again showed guilt when she lost herself in thought.  
  
“I can’t believe it! Now you’re sorry about it!” Jurina still haven’t found any compassion while staring at Yuki with fearful eyes. “What happened to you?” asking with this disbelief because never before she has seen her friend this weak. The old Yuki would have brushed it off and forget about the whole incident after few minutes of talk and then move on with other business.  
  
Even though they have been arguing for about fifteen minutes and there were no winner but both of them were desperate to be one.   
  
Yuki and Jurina were always competitive not only with others but with each other as well.  
  
“I’m not going to agree with you, Jurina. I don’t like it. It’s not…”  
  
“Fine.I will apologize to her tomorrow.How about that?”  
  
Yuki was taken back because that was actually unexpected but somehow managed to add “Her name is Mayu.”  
  
“Fine. I will apologize to Mayu tomorrow. Is that better? Can we like stop fighting now? I want to spend calm evening with my friend that I adore. Yukirin please” Jurina used the pout but also winked showing that it’s not so innocent in the end.  
  
Yuki wanted to protest and just leave but remembered her promise to try and make it less awkward and don’t let any of this interfere in their friendship. “So..what do you wanna do?”  
  
“You always ask me that” Jurina answered somehow mischievously. “You know what I would like to do though”.  
  
Matsui didn’t stop her flirting no matter what even when she saw her friend getting uncomfortable. She had hope that some day Yuki will smile back and say something in the same manner as her and then things change in a different direction. Meaning not only friends direction but something way more. Something she has been fantasizing for as long as she could remember.   
  
“Let’s watch a movie! Shall we?” Jurina asked changing the subject and already going to her DVD collection to choose one “Have something in mind?”  
  
“Whatever you like” Yuki shrugged her shoulders not giving second thought about it and sitting down on Jurina’s sofa just making herself comfortable.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile Mayu did the first thing that was on her mind and it was calling Sasshi and asking girl to meet her at school.  
  
It was unusual and strange because it was already evening but because Mayu mentioned Yuki, Sasshi decided to show up curious what Mayu wants know.  
  
“I don’t have much time. My twitter followers need me”, Sasshi stated the first second she saw Mayu while holding her phone in one hand and probably tweeting something even while standing there.  
  
“I just…have few questions…I know that Yuki…she turned you down before, hasn’t she?”  
  
“And why are we reliving that glorious moments?” Sasshi questioned skeptically raising her eyes from the phone.  
  
“I just…it’s hard to explain…but I will tell you what I have in my mind…but first…can you tell me about Yuki? I mean her weak spots and all that stuff… just what she likes…well I know she likes girls. Just not Jurina…but more about that whole subject.And don’t look at me like that... you know them quite well! At least better than I do”.  
  
“Well I’m curious what you want to know. So…explain?” Sasshi asked putting her phone in one of her pockets and now looking directly at Mayu.  
  
“I need to know all of that…Yukirin’s number..you know…everything that you can tell me”.  
  
“And what there is for me in any of this?”  
  
Mayu sighed a little bit exasperatedly “I will explain everything to you! I think…I think you will like my idea. Maybe… But just…agree to help me! Please!”  
  
Sasshi still looked hesitant for few seconds trying to decide whether she should help this girl or not and if it would really bring any good for her or any of them whatsoever.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yukirin fell asleep during the movie which was kind of a regular thing. Her head was on Jurina’s shoulder and Matsui was obviously enjoyed it forgetting about the movie. Probably not knowing what they were watching in the first place.  
  
She now stroked Yuki’s cheek lightly also putting one of her loose strand of hair behind girl’s ear getting lost in her soften expression. Jurina let herself forget the important stuff and started leaning in.  
  
Unfortunately, for Matsui right at that moment Yuki’s phone rang and she soon woke up from her sleep jumping and standing straight still not aware of what is happening around her but reaching for her pocket.  
  
Yuki looked at Jurina shortly and said with still weak after sleep voice “I don’t know the number…”  
  
”Then don’t answer it”.  
  
“Hello?” Yuki did the opposite that it was told to her. Jurina just sighed but soon her anger come back when she heard the name that was haunting her for this whole day “Mayu?”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Yuki left Jurina’s home without really thinking about. The fact that she drove to Mayu’s home within 10 minutes and rushed to her door actually didn’t make sense.  
  
They weren’t friend and at the end of the day you would think of them more as strangers. Yes, Yuki consoled Mayu this day after her break down but that was the longest time these two girls spend together and Mayu calling her at this time of the night was beyond strange.  
  
In any other situation Yuki would have thought about this and probably realized that it’s rather strange but now she didn’t think about any of that. All she wanted to do was to console this girl one more time. It felt unreal but she couldn’t control herself.  
  
Soon she knocked on Mayu’s door waiting impatiently. Mayu looked down standing near her window (it was actually two-story house) saying shortly “come in. I haven’t locked the door”.  
  
Of course Yuki didn’t hesitate afterwards and come inside climbing up the stairs and this time knocking on Mayu’s room door instead.  
  
She heard a weak voice again “come in…” repeating the same and stepped inside unsure what to do next.  
  
As if until this moment Yukirin hasn’t though about any of this but now it hit her that she has nothing to say or do and how complicated it might turn out to be.  
  
She started thinking about the fact that she’s spending time with a girl that’s in love with her best friend meanwhile her best friend is in love with her.  
  
Probably this couldn’t get any weirder… or Yukirin was the only one who knew that it could. That was also one of the reasons why she felt uncomfortable standing there.  
  
But all her doubts washed away when Mayu started crying hiding her face between her hands “I’m so…sorry…I…I… shouldn’t have called you…” girl said peeking shortly just to look at Yuki and wanting to know her reaction to this.  
  
Yukirin sighed defeated and come closer rapping her hands around Mayu’s shoulders and pulling her in comforting hug. Yuki didn’t realize what she was doing but this come natural to her. She wasn’t touchy at least not since she found out about Jurina’s feelings but somehow she hasn’t any problem hugging Watanabe.  
  
Mayu cried harder and harder for about ten minutes breathing near Yuki’s neck which made older girl shiver lightly. Mayu hugged Yuki even stronger and moving away her face but this time only to face Yuki and now they were only few inches away from one another.  
  
Unconsciously Yuki looked at Mayu’s lips and then at her eyes not really understanding how things happened that Mayu’s is now kissing her. Lightly and hesitantly Yuki’s lips moved against Mayu’s which made their first kiss far from innocent.   
  
Mayu pulled Yuki closer meanwhile laying on her bed and actually taking Yuki down with her. Yuki was on top of her now lightly biting Mayu’s lip.  
  
They kept this pace for a while until Yuki realized what was happening and why it was wrong on so many levels.  
  
When she realize this she tried pulling away but couldn’t do this successfully at first because Mayu’s hands were still put together around her neck and the girl pulled her closer again whispering while looking at her eyes “I know you like me”.  
  
But that was the last drop for Yuki when she literally jumped away from Mayu even stepping backwards and almost hitting Mayu’s door behind her “Why would you do that?” asking rather surprised than angry.  
  
Probably the girl was still to confused to understand why any of this happened in the first place.  
  
Mayu sit down not breaking eye contact but also put on kind of innocent role or simply choosing the easiest way “I though you want this”.  
  
“Why would…why would you even think that?” Yuki asked honestly confused at the same time she just couldn’t break contact with Mayu though she really wanted to.  
  
“Because I saw the say you look at me…” Mayu answered again this time playing the innocent card while looking down at her hands “I just thought…you wanted this…and I just…kissed you…you could have…pushed me away…” she added looking at Yuki shortly and knowing the effect it had on older girl. Or at least guessing that she's on the right path with this.  
  
Yuki sighed not so angry anymore “I’m sorry you thought this way…” she tried talking calmly “…but just because… I help you…or…looked at you.. doesn’t mean that I like you, Mayu…its not like… you look only at those whom you like…”  
  
“I know…” Mayu answered again adding “you just gave this impression…I guess I should have looked more attentively that was stupid…I’m sorry…”  
  
Yuki looked around not sure what to say or do next so she obviously did the thing she knew the best which was running away from a difficult situation “I gotta..go…see you around…?” but she didn’t wait for answer turning around and walking out of Watanabe’s room closing the door after herself.  
  
Mayu could have hear Yuki running down the stairs and even come to her window watching how girl drove away. Only know she took her phone and wrote short message to Sasshi “You were right…” then looking through her window again still seeing Yuki’s car turning around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Kashiwagi Yuki’s DIARY ENTRY  
  
  
 _I’m still trying to process what have just happened. If it really happened?  It’s more like a dream but I’m not sure if that’s a good one or a nightmare? Mayu couldn’t have possibly noticed that I like her, right?_  
  
I have hidden my feelings and even Jurina hasn’t noticed any of this though she sees right through me. Actually she sees everything all the time so I’m so confused right now. It’s not like someone could have told her because well… obviously no one could have noticed it.  
  
So yes maybe I spend more time looking at Mayu than listening to Jurina (she tends to talk a lot while adding some strange puns to everything so I zone out thinking about Mayu, well until Jurina brings me back to earth).  
  
Actually that’s what she always says “Yuki come back, it looks like you're on some other planet” and I always do. I pretend that I went somewhere far away in my mind and that I come back out of it this time listening to her more attentively when the truth is quite simple. I spend all that time looking at this younger girl.  
  
I don’t know what Mayu has that attracts me so much but I do find her very intriguing, very interesting, very beautiful. She still believes in miracles, she believes in true love, romance and all those other things that I sometimes lose faith in.  
  
But now she kissed me! Out of the blue!  
  
I’m not saying I haven’t fantasized about this moment. Gosh… I was thinking about it from the first day I met her though she was glaring at me with that hateful look knowing that I’m closer to Jurina that she could ever be.  
  
I know she didn’t like me and hated me for so long that she was too shocked when I was nice and tried to help her. When I consoled her and cared about her. But I wasn’t expecting anything out of it. I was just worried…and I felt really bad… it just hurt to so see her hurt. To see her cry because of unrequited love…  
  
That’s what I was experiencing on that exact moment and that’s why understood it so well. But the kiss… I couldn’t control myself really. That was more meaningful, more passionate than in any of my dreams. I wanted it so badly and it was so hard to pull myself together and try to convince her that I didn’t have any feelings towards her.  
  
I know that admitting it… it would only hurt me because I’m not the one she wants. She’s just confused at the moment and I was there for her when she needed someone… I guess that’s why Mayu turned to me in the first place.  
  
Also, I have no idea how should I act tomorrow. How could I deal with any of this? Through this few months I haven’t fixed anything with Jurina. What makes you think I can easily fix things with Mayu now?  
  
Not after this…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Watanabe Mayu’s DIARY ENTRY  
  
  
 _I have never written diary in my life and I’m not sure how people do this stuff. I don’t know if they just describe the events that happened to them through their day or they got deeper in their emotions and thoughts. But I do want to write sometimes in paper. I don’t know if this is because I feel guilty. I feel dirty actually. But I just need to tell someone about everything that’s happening in my life right now even though that someone is myself._  
  
I know my friends wouldn’t understand why I decided to do any of this and I’m not quite sure if I understand it either. But one way or another I’m thankful to Sasshi because of all the information she has given me. Maybe she doesn’t really understand it but at least she helps me in a way and that’s more than I could ask.  
  
Though I don’t feel good using Yukirin this way. Sasshi told me that the girl is practically in love with me. I’m wasn't sure if it’s true.  
  
Actually when someone likes me they have to spell it out to me, they need to shout it to my face and convince me like hundred times so I will believe them. So of course I didn’t believe Sasshi at first. It seemed absurd. After all Yukirin could have Jurina any day so why would she look at me?  
  
But after tonight something have change and I could feel it. I’m not a good liar so I don’t really know how I managed to create this little play with me crying, pretending that I’m very hurt…  
  
I mean... I am hurt... I’m hurt because Jurina said that she could never like me and I guess she mentioned few more words calling me pathetic and stuff but I was on the edge of crying so I didn’t hear her properly. Maybe I even imagined parts of conversation and Jurina probably just told me that I need to move on and that I shouldn’t have hope.  
  
I thought that kissing Yukirin will prove that she doesn’t actually have feelings for me. But after tonight I believe Sasshi’s words.  
  
Obviously Yuki tries to hide it because she’s not into this all ‘emotional drama’ like I once heard her calling it but she does feel something. She kissed me back with emotion I really couldn’t put my thoughts into it.  
  
I know I need to use this now but I guess that is one of the main reasons why I’m writing all this stuff on paper. Because I’m not so sure anymore… I don’t want to hurt her… she does care about people… she cares about me… either way she wants to help me… she consoled me without wanting anything in return…  
  
All I want from this situation is to get Jurina. I’m not saying that Yukirin is a bad kisser… actually she is the best kisser… it wasn’t my first kiss but I guess it’s the best one I ever had?  
  
It makes things complicated more than they should be. I know want I want. I know what I should do to get it. But I’m not sure if I want to get things this way. By using someone else and their feelings to my advance.  
  
All in all, I guess there’s no way out of this now? I already made my move. Now I need to deal with the consequences.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_I guess my parents raised me better but I just can’t be better in this situation. I’m tired of constant pain, I’m tired of being rejected all the time, I’m tired of being the only one hurt in every possible situation._  
  
I guess that are the reasons why I decided to carry on with the plan. Sasshi had a huge part of it because she told me more than I could ever find out of my own.  
Actually she knew them for longer than I have so it’s not really surprising right?  
  
I’m trying to push all the feelings of guilt and all doubts aside. I just have to do it. I have to. It doesn’t really matter what happens and I might not even get the girl but at the end of everything I wouldn’t need to see both of them happy together. I don’t need to go to sleep with that sight in front of me.Also because they will graduate this year and I will stay here for one more year.  
  
So if they leave together I guess they will stay together. Yuki couldn’t say no to Jurina forever and I mean who could say no to her? She’s so gorgeous… but I’m not getting into it this time. I started writing because I wanted to show you my plan and here it is:  
  
  
  
· Make sure that Yuki is really into me and use it to my favor.  
  
· Pretend that I’m over Jurina and that this time I’m crushing on Yuki.  
  
· Always interrupt Yuki and Jurina whenever I see them together even if I have to be third wheel. Like Sasshi mentioned Yuki just can’t say no to sad girls so she would obviously let me stay with them though Jurina will be annoyed because of it.  
  
· Try and spend more time with Yuki. If I need to get into relationship with her for the sake of it, do it.  
  
· Get Jurina’s attention so she will notice my crushing on Yuki which will obviously make her angry but then prove/show her that Yuki share’s the same feelings (though no one knows that it’s actually one sided from her) and I’m just using those feeling to my advantage.  
  
· Carry on with the plan whenever it gets me. Don’t forget my goal and if I can’t get anything from Jurina then at least keep them apart.

 

Matsui Jurina’s DIARY ENTRY  
  
 __  
Life just get a little bit more interesting but I’m not sure whether I like it or not. That girl who kept running around me for some time (I can’t remember her name but I think it starts with M… well I’m pretty certain of it) now for some reason gets the attention from Yukirin.  
  
The truth is that the only reason this annoys me so much is the fact that Yukirin could give me all that attention instead. The attention I craved for…for way longer than that… someone.  
  
Since I confessed my love to her… things changed a bit. Yukirin tries to act as if they didn’t but both of us know that its the other way around. When I get too close she runs away and finds excuses.  
  
This evening, both of us watching the movie, her falling asleep, getting that call (how that girl even got her phone in the first place? Am I annoyed? Very much…), me almost kissing her… its was pretty much the same like a lot of times in the past. Expect the last part. A call almost in the middle of the night?  
  
I didn’t predict the last past.   
  
I don’t like the last part.  
  
I don’t like Yukirin getting such calls from someone else than me.   
  
Yukirin running to console some random stranger whose feelings I turn down because I have no interested in her.  
  
I don’t like the fact that it feels like I’m in some sort of competition with her for the attention of my friend from childhood.  
  
We’re friends, we have done most of the things together.  
  
I don’t like strangers getting in the way and changing my plans. Plans of winning Yukirin’s heart as long as it takes.  
  
But the truth is… nothing and no one can change those plans. The future is brighter than it looks… people with persistence usually wins in the end. For now… its some sort of game… its nothing worth paying to much attention to.  
  
For the time being I can go along with these sort of stupid and childish games… but when the time comes…  
  
I’m ready to fight for my girl.


	4. Chapter 4

No One’s POV  
  
  
The night was quite long for all three of the girls. For starters Jurina was really angry that Yuki have chosen Mayu over her and left her place before actually explaining anything.  
  
When Jurina finally calm down she tried calling Yuki and get her to speak about it but her so called friend just ignored her calls and texts.  
  
Meanwhile Yuki had a mind battle what to do next and what all of this meant. Does this mean that Mayu could have feelings for her as well or is it just a mistake and she was searching for some rebound?  
  
Writing diary didn’t help her as well though she did this all the time trying to get her feelings and thoughts into paper because it was easier than talking with people.  
  
Even Mayu started writing diary though she never thought about this or tried it before. She always found the idea of writing something that happened to you through the day stupid. But this time she wasn’t sure whether she was doing the right thing and at the same time knew that there’s no way out just to carry on with her plan.  
  
Three girls were planning and thinking about next day but none of them had any idea what will actually happen.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki’s POV  
  
  
If not stupid school policy I would have probably missed lessons today as well but the fact that I missed more than half of them and now I’m kind of in danger of not graduating force me to come here.  
  
I didn’t want to see Jurina because I know very well that she would attack me with questions what happened and how I dared to leave her the night before.  
  
Meanwhile Mayu… I honestly have no idea what to do with her…  
  
And I didn’t forget about the fact that Jurina mentioned that she will ask Mayu’s forgiveness today during lunch and obviously I have to be there to witness it because that’s just one of many Jurina’s shows she puts up with to impress me thinking that it would have any effect on me and somehow win my heart over.  
  
I wasn’t surprised when Matsui found me after first lesson right before lunch break. I was avoiding both of them successfully but now I had nowhere to run. That was like our little tradition to eat together no matter the weather (I think I have heard this phrase somewhere before).  
  
“So Yuki? Ready to be proud of me?” she asked teasing me and not mentioning the night before. I’m not sure what’s her plan behind this but I guess I have no other choice just to follow it.  
  
We sat in the same spot as usual in the center of attention because Jurina can’t survive without it and soon I noticed Mayu with Rino. Wait…Rino? I didn’t know they were friends…  
  
Mayu looked my way while Rino told her something and squinted her eyes when Jurina touched my arm squeezing it. I guess it’s really stupid to think that she could be jealous of me right? I mean she is… but just because Jurina is touching me not her…  
  
Meanwhile I’m lost in my thoughts Jurina winks at me and walks away to surprised and caught of guard Mayu.  
  
Rino soon walks away, I still find it strangely that she actually knows and talks with Mayu. I don’t know why but this seems…strange and not good. I can’t explain it but it’s just I have bad feeling about it.  
  
Mayu is still looking at me while as I mentioned Rino leaves them both together and Jurina starts talking. It’s like Mayu‘s eyes are glued at me and I don’t even know why… though I found it impossible to look away.  
  
  
Watanabe Mayu POV  
  
  
I can feel that’s something is off when Jurina leaves Yukirin alone and comes near me. I don’t know why would she come here in the first place.  
  
Especially after all the things she said to me yesterday but I’m not really into rethinking and remember it today. I was quite excited and curious to see what will happen today with Yukirin and how she will react to all of this.  
  
Actually just few minutes ago Sasshi told me that Yuki can’t stop staring at me and I took it as a good sign but I’m kind of confused what’s happening now.  
  
Jurina stopped in front of me but she obviously looked disinterested and unimpressed “I’m gonna be quick because I really have no intention of wasting few minutes of my life for this while I can spend them with Yukirin instead.”  
  
I looked at Yuki while Jurina talked and she couldn’t look away though I think I saw her struggling and trying to do so.  
  
Jurina continued not really paying any attention to me “Yukirin wanted me to apologize because of yesterday”, so okay obviously this got me interesting and now I looked at Jurina. I couldn’t hide confusion from my face.  
  
Jurina smirked slightly “So I got your attention, right? So one way or another… I’m sorry and I hope it’s the last time we’re talking about this because I’m really not interested and I will never be interested. I want to be with Yukirin and I think I made it quite clear, didn’t I?” She looked at me now waiting for some kind of reaction so I forced a smile. I think my fake smile looked quite natural. Way better than I expected “that’s okay actually…”  
  
I surprised Jurina for once but I didn’t let her interfere and continued “I have someone else on my mind now…” I lied without blinking “So…I’m not going to annoy you anymore...”. I ended stating firmly and again managed to fake a smile but she didn’t really know me and I guess that smile should have looked genuine enough.  
  
“Great” Jurina commented with relief but it hurt me. It’s not enough that I got my heart broken yesterday I need to repeat it today?  
  
She laughed once more and turned around walking back to Yukirin while I stayed there still looking to both of them.After all that was the plan and I guess I succeeded.  
  
  
Kashiwagi Yuki POV  
  
  
Jurina come back to me with a grin and I was surprised when she hugged me unexpectedly. “I’m done with it. Aren’t I am a good girl?” she asked smiling wildly and sitting next to me.  
  
I looked at Mayu for few more seconds and then back to her still surprised “so…what did you told her?”  
  
“I ask her forgiveness and who could have though that she will move on so soon but I guess I don’t need to worry about her now“.  
  
“What do you mean?” This got me caught off guard.What is happening?  
  
“I guess she’s crushing on someone else now? I don’t care enough to ask who or why…but at least she’s off my back and now I can give my attention to you” she ended winking and hugging me once again. I didn’t know another person who likes hugs and cuddles as much as Jurina.  
  
I looked back at Mayu for the last time with one question on my mind:  
  
Crushing on someone else? Me?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki left her classroom sooner than any other of the students with the excuse that she has to see doctor and teacher was probably too fed up with her to protest or ask for any kind of proof so she just let younger girl go meanwhile her classmates stayed in class.  
  
The only reason why Yuki couldn’t sit five more minutes was because she was actually avoiding someone. And this time that someone wasn’t Jurina.  
  
Actually Jurina even stared at her during class surprised and kind of annoyed because of her quick escape.  
  
Now Yuki rushed to the parking lot. Fortunately she come here with her car today so she can go home without waiting for Jurina. Though Yukirin obviously hasn’t thought everything through because certain brunette was standing near her car and waiting for her.  
  
Mayu saw Yukirin coming from afar taking all Sasshi’s suggestions into consideration she knew the best way of getting Yuki before her quick escape (actually Yukirin was quite popular with those quick escapes after few years of practise) so Mayu leaned on Yuki‘s car crossing her arms and waiting with a small smile on her face.  
  
Yuki stopped in her tracks looking at Mayu honestly shocked. That was the last thing she excepted and obviously she didn’t manage to hide this from her face.  
Mayu acted as innocently as possible standing straight for a change and asking “is something wrong? It looks…like you saw a ghost”.  
  
Yuki got herself out of some kind of trance and soon shook her head “no..no..I mean…what are you doing here?” Wow incredible.I’m actually stammering, she thought to herself at the same time.  
  
Mayu asked smiling wider now acting more like a child than a teenager “Oh…well I though maybe you can take me home? And I also wanted to talk about something…you know…important”.  
  
No, I don’t want to take you home. Yuki thought to herself but it’s not like she had a choice after Mayu asking her. She always had difficulties saying no to cute, innocent people… especially Mayu. “Fine…”  
  
“Well..you don’t sound enthusiastic” Mayu teased laughing shortly and jumping into the car and claiming passenger seat only waiting until Yuki joins her.  
  
Yukirin took her time while walking around the car and preparing herself for the long drive, and finally jumped in as well faking a short smile and driving away.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
All the way back Mayu talked about random things, her latest obsessions and anime. Yukirin let her have the monologue and only nodded sometimes when Mayu looked at her expectantly waiting for some kind of reaction.  
  
After about 20 minutes they finally reach Mayu’s home and now Yuki stopped the car looking at her “you’re home”. Hoping that younger girl will just jump out of the car and leave her alone but Mayu had different ideas on her mind.  
  
“Could you like…walk with me for a little bit?”.  
  
Yukirin looked at her with strange expression like trying to read or find something that would show her what was on this girl’s mind but Mayu touched her hand lightly pulling her sleeve “Come on! It’s not far! And it’s not so hard!” insisting again and not letting Yuki choose.  
  
Older girl sighed defeated and walked with Mayu closer to her door not really sure why she let Watanabe manipulate her like that. Finally they come closer to her door and Yuki simply stated “see you around”.  
  
If she wouldn’t be alert she would have found herself kissing Mayu after few more seconds but she noticed when the girl leaned in and immediately step back a little bit asking angrily “What are you doing?”.  
  
Mayu looked at her surprised as if she genuinely didn’t know what she did wrong.  
  
Yuki noticed it commenting “Mayuyu you can’t go around kissing people.”  
  
“Not even people that I like?” Mayu questioned confused again but it wasn’t helping with Yuki this time.  
  
“First of all, I haven’t seen you going after Jurina and trying to kiss her while you had the biggest crush on her for as long as I can remember… Secondly, you don’t like me…and I really…don’t need this…”  
  
Yuki throw her hands in the air showing the sign of giving up and now started walking away.  
  
Mayu’s voice was weaker this time though you could have heard falseness in it, she didn’t manage to cover it up as well as before “But Yuki..I’m…”  
  
“Stop. You acting this way... It’s not going to work every time”.  
  
Yuki was furious and that was one of the reasons why she wanted to go away from Mayu as far as possible and as fast as she could. She haven’t thought about her words but didn’t have time analize them now and just walked off sitting in her car and soon driving away.  
  
This time Mayu sighed angry at herself “Crap”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Few hours later after self-destruction, ice cream and silent angry conversations with herself Mayu heard her phone ringing and grabbed it picking up.  
  
“Hey! What’s up?” trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.  
  
“I have some news for you…” Sasshi said announced calmly “I just overheard Yukirin and Jurina. They’re going to amusement park tonight. I guess you could join them, right?”  
  
Mayu realized that she needs to jump into this opportunity though she was already in her pajamas with ice-cream all over her pillow and ever sheets “wait…where did you hear them?” she asked curious.  
  
“I have my ways, Watanabe. Don’t question it. Just move your ass and ruin their date”.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Before the end of these two weirdos conversation on the phone a short situation how Rino actually found out about the event was shown.  
  
The girl walked out of ice cream shop (probably wanting some evening snack like Mayu) and turn to walk around the corner until she noticed Jurina heading this way.  
  
Panicking at first, Sasshi looked around with wonder and hid in the bushes near by. She lost her ice-cream on the way which was the most disappointing thing from all of this situation but at least she hid in time and Matsui didn’t notice her.  
  
Not like Matsui Jurina would have actually recognized the girl. She has seen Rino few times before back at school, but never looked long enough to remember her face, features or even name.  
  
Still now Rino got a change to hear Jurina’s short conversation on the phone.  
  
“Yes…I’m not sure when I’m getting back home but I might be late tonight. I have some plans… yes, of course they include Yukirin. You know most of my important plans include Yuki… oh… just going to an amusement park…I somehow convinced her to go there… I mean we haven’t spend so much time lately… especially after… you know… I confessed my feelings and all…I think this could be a great opportunity for some rekindling… no, we’re in good terms but still…”  
  
Jurina kept on talking while she walked passed Sasshi probably telling more about the issue but Rino heard enough.  
  
She walked out of the bushes, looking down at her ice cream with disappointment and close to tears and took out her phone ready to call Mayu but got interrupted for the second time this evening.  
  
A cute girl stopped in front of her curiously looking down at the ice cream and then at the girl in question “you okay?”  
  
“Oh! What? Why? Eh? Oh…” Rino looked straight noticing the girl in front of herself but for some reason couldn’t contain the girl’s stare for long. Without a doubt she felt both embarrassed and… shy.  
  
“I’m Rie. Kitahara Rie. I think we’re from the same school…just different classes. You looked close to tears just a minute ago because of the ice cream… actually I eat here for free because my aunt owns this place… would you like to join me?”  
  
“She will give you the same flavor. My aunt likes strange stories…and me walking into you at a moment like that…sounds a little bit like destiny. So she’s going to enjoy it very much”.  
  
“You don’t have to…its not like its your fault in the first place”, Rino scratched her head nervously forgetting about Mayu all together and acting all shy because of the given attention.  
  
The girl who’s name was Rie, as she mentioned before, took Rino’s hand while commenting “don’t worry about it. That’s not a bother”.  
  
Rino didn’t find strength in herself to refuse and ended up eating ice cream and chatting with Rie for about an hour. Only later when they separated and walked into different directions (at first agreeing to repeat this meeting again), Rino remembered the importance of situation and called Mayu right away telling about the issue and overheard conversation.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The first and main situation continued where we left of before: “Their date?” Mayu asked immediately forgetting the ice cream which was melting on her hand while this girl jumped out of her bed.  
  
“You know what I mean…It’s probably like a date to Jurina and that girl never losses opportunities so you better hurry up!”  
  
“Crap!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I have ice-cream all over my sheets!”  
  
“Who cares about ice-cream? Just go there!”  
  
“Yeah…right…I will just eat it first…I mean…I can’t leave it melt…” Mayu reasoned with herself though she just wanted to eat ice-cream as she planned in the first place.  
  
“Oh... but thanks, Sasshi!” she shouted dropping the phone and jumping on her bed trying to take as much ice-cream of her sheets as possible.  
  
 _Tonight is going to be fun…I hope I just won’t regret it in the end._


	6. Chapter 6

Jurina had big plans for the evening dressing up as prettily as she could as she knew how Yuki always loved this dress.  
  
Though it wasn't a date because according to Yuki they would never go on a date because nothing will ever happen between the two of them. On the other hand, instead of agreeing with it and giving up Jurina never lost hope.  
  
That was a bad and a good thing at the same time.   
  
While preparing for the evening she had a lot of time to think about things and being over excited she got ready one hour earlier than Yuki. As Yukirin promised to come to Matsui home, Jurina sit on her bed remembering the past and the only time she actually got hurt after expressing her true feelings.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Flashback *Few Months Ago*  
  
  
Jurina was anxious all day waiting for the perfect moment to tell Yuki what she was feeling because for one she couldn't take it any longer also somehow she choose to believe that Yuki feels the same and they could have their happily ever after.  
  
After all they were friends since kindergarten always there for each other.  
  
Jurina was the first on to come out of the closet because she had no intention to pretend or date boys to make her parents happy. Actually her parents were really supportive and since that day they were waiting until Jurina will bring some girl to her home and present her as a girlfriend.  
  
Yuki had more problems coming out because she dated few guys before, one was Airin and she unintentionally hurt this guy because he truly believed that they had perfect relationship and confessed his love to Yuki hoping she return his feelings but instead hearing three unexpected words “I am gay“ some guys even teased him that Airin was like Yuki‘s beard and he never forgave her for the humiliation.  
  
Though Yuki had hurt one guy before Jurina was sure that this could never happen to her. Yuki‘s parents actually loved her and once her mother even asked why they‘re not dating because they complete each other.  
  
Yuki always brought Jurina down whenever she acted full of herself meanwhile Jurina was one of those rare people that Yuki open up to and give her more than dull expression.  
  
Back then they use to actually enjoy and laugh at people that had crush on Jurina but they both knew that those people don‘t really stand a chance.  
  
Probably that‘s why Jurina was one again felt so full of herself and though she was nervous, at the same time she was ready to get some loving. They had kissed once in a form of a game and Jurina enjoyed the kiss but at the same time she knew that this one will be way more intimate.  
  
After spending whole day together, shopping, watching a movie, driving around the town because Jurina already had her car and Yuki was really jealous still practicing to drive and still waiting for her driver‘s license, they finally drove back to Jurina‘s home because girls had already agreed with the sleepover and Jurina hadn't thought it through if Yuki actually turned her confession down.  
  
After few more hours of chatting, as usually arguing and not giving up because they both were too stubborn to be defeated they just sat there worn out and though it felt like Jurina‘s heart is going to jump out of her check she composed herself and finally looked at Yuki pretending to be more confident that she actually was.  
  
Jurina even smirked while starting the conversation“Hey, Yuki…I want to tell you something“.  
  
Yuki looked at her friend not expecting anything life changing so just laughed punching her hand lightly and laughing “breathe! And it better be interesting. I know that look! You‘re crushing on someone, am I right?“  
  
“For quite some time actually…and I decided…well…it‘s time…to talk about this“. Yuki smiled shortly encouraging her friend to speak up.  
  
Jurina believed that it‘s a good sign.  
  
“So, just tell me about her! Do I know her?“  
  
“Better than anything“, Jurina answered smirking as well which made Yuki laugh for a moment “Okay, I hope you‘re not gonna tell me that you‘re crushing on yourself, or do you? Because I can tolerate a lot of things but that would be…well it would be hard even for me to understand“.  
  
“I think you can come up with an answer yourself. I mean..what‘s other person that I know as well as myself?“ she asked raising a brow and looking at Yuki expectantly.  
  
It took few seconds for information to sink it and smile immediately disappeared from girl’s face “Are you telling me…it‘s not me, right?“ she asked hopefully that‘s all of this is just a big misunderstanding.  
  
Though Jurina didn't like the face Yuki was making right now and she had a way to lie and laugh it off she decided that it‘s the time to fight her demons “Of course it‘s you“, saying simply, “I‘m surprised you haven‘t caught on it earlier. We flirt all the time and…we even cuddle when we sleep. Obviously we both came out of closet as well, almost at the same time even“.  
  
Yuki soon rose on her legs a little bit confused and feeling not so comfortable anymore “You‘re not joking?“ still trying some cases and still trying to search for escape of this situation.  
  
Jurina stood up as well “I wouldn't joke about it…now all you have to tell me…is…what are you feelings? I mean…I‘m pretty sure…“  
  
Yuki cut her off harsher than she intended “The problem here is that I don‘t. I don‘t feel anything, Juri, because you‘re my best friend and that‘s what you do, you flirt, you hug you spend most of your time with a person that is your friend. Come on, we practically grow up together!“  
  
Jurina stepped closer to Yuki not understanding why she’s panicking so much “come on, Yuki. That‘s why we‘re so perfect together. Don‘t be afraid to say what you feel“ and was about to touch Yuki‘s cheek when Kashiwagi backed off.  
  
“I think it‘s better that I leave now…we will talk about this later..and…I‘m sorry Jurina…but it‘s not happening. It‘s never happening. I really hope it‘s just a silly crush…but I don‘t feel the same way…and I never will“ she said while grabbing her stuff and leaving shocked Jurina alone in her room.  
  
Matsui was hurt but until this day she still didn't lose hope that Yuki might still fall in love with her and return same feelings. Unfortunately, this never happened.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
End of Flashback *Present day*  
  
  
Girls left for the Carnival already walking around, playing some games and trying to win either a teddy bear or some other toy.  
  
Yuki wasn't really successful and she was having fun, even forgetting about being conscious and considering her actions around Jurina so she was kind of relaxed when Jurina hugged her from behind showing how to play a game.  
  
Of course the view from far away looked more romantic and intimate than it actually was and Mayu stopped in her tracks looking at both girls angrily. But most importantly confused what she was jealous about… she should be jealous because Yuki is touching Jurina but… was she really? Is she jealous of Yuki or Jurina?


	7. Chapter 7

Mayu stood there only for few minutes because it didn't take long to approach girls bumping into them ‘accidentally’ “Oh!Hey!” smiling shyly and pretending that she’s not very comfortable being there.  
  
Yuki finally realized in what kind of position she was with Jurina and step aside shortly glancing at her friend and then at younger girl. Though she was kind of angry she forgot all about it after seeing Mayu being her charming self even prettier that she was at school. Yuki grinned as seeing Mayu smile was rare occasion.  
  
“I hope I’m not interrupting” Mayu asked looking at both girls and getting two different answers.  
  
Jurina shouted “Yes” meanwhile Yuki said calm “No” and now glanced at her friend not really happy that she couldn't be friendly even for a short time. It wasn't really that hard when you think about it.  
  
“You’re all by yourself?” Yuki asked Mayu now giving girl her full attention. Jurina really didn't like the look on Yuki’s face while she asked it.  
  
Mayu nodded shortly “yeah…my friends couldn't come and I want to see everything...you know play some games, win some prizes…but I guess it will be sad alone here so I’m not sure if I should stay… maybe coming here was actually bad idea” she even pouted but somehow only Jurina see through her act saying annoyed “oh, you can’t be serious!”.  
  
Meanwhile Yuki smiled friendly “You can join us then”.  
  
“No she can’t! We’re on a…”  
  
Suddenly Mayu interrupted Jurina’s words by asking (though once again the girl in question was only acting as she knew better from all the information that Sasshi gave her) “on a date?”  
  
Yuki laughed shortly at this “of course not! Let’s go! Let’s win some prizes!” she said smiling wider and walking with Mayu meanwhile Jurina walked right behind them really annoyed and unhappy how this turn out.  
  
Three girls spend their whole evening in the carnival, playing around , talking and laughing or at least that’s what Mayu and Yuki did while Jurina hated all of it and glared at them while making comments whenever she get a chance.  
  
Yuki ignored it and Mayu didn't show that she cared about it at all.  
  
Unconsciously she started falling for Yuki and didn’t even notice Jurina. Only remembering about the girl when she complained that it’s probably time for her and Yuki to go, or that they should go somewhere else because it’s boring.  
  
Suddenly it started raining and they didn't really have an escape. Jurina’s car was far away to go there and they couldn't find a place to hide.  
  
Mayu shouted because of the air immediately suggesting “my home is near by! We can go there! I will give you clothes…and you can wait until it stops raining or you know..call the taxi?” she said this time acknowledging Jurina as well because she was the one protesting but had no say in this.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
They ran to Watanabe’s home as fast as they can and her mother met them at the door “Oh, hey girls! You’re all wet”. She said looking and smiling friendly.  
  
Yuki soon recognized the woman that was her mom’s friend “Oh, hello, Yukirin! I haven’t seen you in a while”.  
  
“Yeah…” Yuki said smiling politely and winking when Mayu looked at her surprised and curious at the same time “You know each other?”  
  
But as usually Jurina was unhappy about this whole situation. The whole evening was horrible and nothing went according to her plan. She hoped to have ‘kind of date’ with Yuki until Mayu appeared and destroyed everything and she couldn't hate the girl more than she already did.  
  
“While you’re bonding can I please change my clothes? I’m all soaked”  
  
“Oh right, girls! Your clothes! Your friend can go upstairs, I still want to chat a little bit with Yukirin”.  
  
Mayu looked at Jurina saying simply “my room is first on the left. We will soon join you, you can go” and had no intention of leaving without Yuki though she could have take it as a chance to spend more time with Jurina and who knows maybe even see Matsui half naked.  
  
Jurina looked angrily at both of them but Yuki didn't notice it now facing Mayu’s mom and chatting about random things so she had no other choice just to turn around and go upstairs.  
  
 _It’s getting better and better._ Jurina though with a shook of her head and finally finding Watanabe’s room.  
  
“So…how you two know each other?” Mayu asked curiously looking from Yuki to her mother with impatient look on her face which was adorable in a way.  
  
“I know Yukirin’s mom. We studied in the same college…of course it was long time ago, but we still meet and chat sometimes so I have seen Yukirin few times. Really great girl I can say” she added smiling. Yuki nodded shortly and also smiled thanking older woman.  
  
“Oh…but you’re soaked too you should really change your clothes. But I have to say…I’m really happy you’re friends with Mayu. But go girls…don’t listen to this old brat!”. Both of them laughed shortly and then Yuki ran after Mayu upstairs.  
  
“Maybe we shouldn't interrupt Jurina? She looked pissed…I have more clothes in other room”.  
  
”Sure, I don’t care” Yukirin answered walking after Mayu though at the same time looking around at her family pictures.  
  
“Here…you can change into that”, Mayu said giving Yuki clothes and smiling shortly while she walked farther into the room in the meantime also choosing what to dress.  
  
Yuki took her clothes and turned around meanwhile Mayu asked curiously “So…like I said…Jurina seemed really pissed…”  
  
“She will get over it”, Yuki answered smiling shortly and looking at Mayu through her shoulder than turning around again and already taking her shirt off.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile while changing Jurina noticed something that caught her eyes and she couldn't contain herself so reached taking small book into her hands curiously turning some pages and raising eyebrows with amusements. While reading to herself: “Carry on with the plan whenever it gets me. Don’t forget my goal and if I can get anything from Jurina then at least keep them apart.”  
  
Suddenly Jurina was really annoyed with this new information. Yes, she was reading someone personal thoughts but it doesn't feel like violating Mayu‘s privacy because Jurina was too angry of the fact those two have kissed. Obviously Matsui also read about Mayu’s plan to keep her and Yukirin separated.  
  
 _Oh you have to be kidding me. And Yuki is falling for that? I will make a stop for it._  Jurina decided suddenly taking Mayu’s diary with her and hearing voices in room not far from this one she walked out going that way deciding to end this scheme of Mayu.  
  
Meanwhile Mayu unconsciously peeked around her shoulder looking at Yuki while she changed and fought with herself but for some reason she doesn't have enough force to look away.  
  
Mayu already put on a new shirt and now stood as if paralyzed looking at older girl while Yuki also put on new clothes and asked unexpectedly with a smirk “You like what you see?” causing Mayu to blush and ramble “Oh…I…am… sorry” Mayu answered instantly with a cheap smile.  
  
Yuki turned around already with clothes and took her wet ones putting in a bag “I wasn't complaining” she added smirking and looking Mayu up and down, probably doing this unconsciously or maybe feeling more relaxed and more comfortable in this situation when she made this girl blush just a second ago. Also, for the first time she saw Mayu blushing because of her. Not Jurina.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me, it’s not funny”.  
  
But Yuki enjoyed the view in front of her and smirked again “oh come on, I’m just playing… and it’s cute”.  
  
“What’s cute?”  
  
”You blushing. It’s really cute” Yuki winked again and looked at Mayu’s lips while she bit them. One thing that she also did unconsciously.  
  
They were standing not so far from one another and now Mayu hit Yuki hand playfully “stop!”,”ouch!” Yuki laughed slightly at the same time raising one eyebrow “But I didn't say anything wrong…did I? By the way your mom is really nice and sweet…”  
  
Mayu stepped even closer asking a little bit surprised but with a smile “Do you really want to talk about my mother now?”  
  
Yuki looked at younger girl lips smirking “Probably not” but before she could do anything Jurina opened doors coming inside “…actually there’s something I want to talk about…”  
  
Without a second thought Jurina took Mayu’s diary and show it to both girls “about this little thing”.  
  
Yuki was the only one confused because soon Mayu realized what was happening and already stepped away from Yuki pale and scared of what is going to happen next.  
  
Yukirin looked from one girl to the other at the same time asking with concern “Mayu, is everything okay?”  
  
Younger girl shortly shook her head meanwhile Jurina opened her diary and started reading “I think you need to hear this, Yukirin, because obviously you in some love bubble. So here goes…some rules what to do, right?”  
  
Jurina asked innocently shortly looking at Watanabe “you don’t need to answer. Just listen up, Yuki.”  
  
Matsui started reading out loud while Mayu could literally feel her knees getting weak. “Make sure that Yukirin is really into me and use it to my favor. Pretend that I’m over Jurina and that this time I’m crushing on Yukirin. Always interrupt Jurina and Yukirin whenever I see them together even if I have to be third wheel. Like Rino mentioned Yukirin just can’t say no to sad little girls so she would obviously let me stay with them though Jurina will be annoyed because of it. If I can interrupt them instead of looking at Jurina all the time stare at Yukirin and don’t look away when she looks right back at me. Try and spend more time with Yukirin. If I need to get into relationship with her for the sake of it, do it. Get Jurina’s attention so she will notice my crushing on Yukirin…” Jurina would have carried on but Yuki stopped her angry “that’s enough. What is it?” she asked not breaking eye contact with her friend.  
  
Jurina closed this diary at looked at Mayu commenting shortly “it’s a dairy. Oh…and if you’re asking about what I have read…it’s Mayu’s plan to get ME while using YOU. Who could have know that this little innocent girl could have such corrupted mind.”  
  
“You read her diary?”, Yuki asked with disbelief.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re going to defend her again Yuki. Not after this. Yes…I know…it’s wrong…personal things and stuff…but if I haven’t found this we wouldn’t know what sneaky game this… girl… was playing all along…I hope she didn’t get into your pans or something? And everything is clear now…All her sudden interest in you… pathetic really but what can I say… some people are like that. At least now we know her real face and we can deal with it…I mean…we can just leave…I called the taxi it should be here soon”.  
  
Yuki’s body tensed and she looked at Mayu instead of answering Jurina right away “wow…” it was not much but it said more than any words could.  
  
Mayu was still really pale and wanted to disappear though still tried rambling and explaining something “Yuki…I mean…it’s… it’s not really how it looked right now…I know how it looks like…but you have to know… things changed…and I started feeling…having feelings…”  
  
“So it’s true?”  
  
“Yes… but…”  
  
Yuki didn’t really need to hear anything else. Yukirin felt fire in her stomach expand but somehow she looked kind of emotionless probably keeping everything inside.  
  
Jurina still tried saying something against Mayu while younger girl already gave up seeing disappointment in Yuki’s eyes though she soon looked away.  
“So can we go now? I don’t think you want to spend any more minute in this house…”.  
  
This time Yuki faced Matsui “that’s true… but you know what Jurina… actually you have to get something into your mind too. Just because I got hurt doesn't mean I’m running to you so you can console me and then I agree to be with you. My feelings haven’t changed…”  
  
Jurina squinted her eyes angry “so you like her? Are you serious?”  
  
“It doesn't matter what I feel anymore. Because it’s messed up. I’m not gonna be anyone’s toy. Neither of you two” she added noticing how Jurina started to smirk but soon that smile faded from her face when she realized that Yuki is as mad at her as at Mayu“I haven’t even done anything…”  
  
“It give you information or not it’s still diary and it’s personal. Also, you know what kind of game you’re playing so don’t act all innocent all of the sudden. I’m tired of this…of both of you..I never though I would ever said this…but you know what…” she asked walking closer to open doors that were behind Jurina meanwhile glancing at Mayu as well “You two deserve each other. Jurina she would actually be good for you. I have no doubt about it now…and for you Mayu…obviously you won. Congratulations and I hope you will be really happy” and without hesitation Yukirin walked out off the room already losing her cool.  
  
Jurina still tried running after her “Yuki…!”  
  
”Leave me alone. I don’t wanna see either of you. Ever again.” There was no point for Jurina to try and stop Yuki anymore and she just run down the street almost bumping into Mayu’s mother. “Yukirin is something wrong?”  
  
“Oh, it’s perfect.” Yuki commented sarcastically without even looking at older woman that she actually liked. Yuki simply wanted to disappear from this place as soon as possible. For the first time she got her heart broken.  
  
The evening end with all three girls facing the consequences. Though Yukirin was the most innocent in this whole situation, she hurt the most. Mayu who started a game but actually fall for Yuki, fell like her world was falling apart, while Jurina lost the only hope she still had to get with the girl she loved.  
  
It was unfortunate that real life works this way… that you have to lay in a bed that you made yourself. The only thing that was left to do was learn from mistakes and never repeat them again. Though the future was unknown to everyone and its always brightest after the dark… some pages of our stories just have to be turn.  
  
New day, new challenges, new opportunities and new consequences.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the ending, yes you have read it right. At first I considered expending it but because of a rocky start…I decided to stay with original ending only changing and adding some stuff. In a way I like it as it represents the title of this story as well. But… for those you want to imagine a different ending, go and do that. In a way that’s like an open ending.
> 
> What I mean is… after this… JuriMayu shippers can thing that those two actually got together, as Jurina acknowledged Mayu’s existence and decided to give this girl a change, just like Yuki angrily commented.
> 
> Meanwhile JuriYuki shippers can chose an ending where two friends got on the right track and the end Jurina won Yuki’s heart. (Well let’s face it… its kind of surprising how Yuki managed to fight Jurina’s charm).
> 
> And lastly, MaYuki shippers can believe that Mayu ran after Yuki in the rain, confessed her feelings, maybe Yuki didn’t trust her right away, but she still decided to give this girl a chance and they had their happily ever after…  
> Or you can stay with my ending… it all depends on your perception and wishes on this one :)


End file.
